Khahrahk
Khahrahk is the youngest Abomination, and so, a son of the Beast, he is The Beast's Representative, the second Void Owner, the last Primordial Entity and the absorber of the Abomination Tablet . Biography Khahrahk is the last of The Beast's five parts to take concioussness, he is the last entity born before the Universe, he is also the Void Owner and, so, is the only entity who is able to manipulate the Void . He attacks Yggdrasil, his older brother, and becomes the Scarlet King, the lord of Darkness, he invades almost every kingdoms, for that, he creates seven orders of monsters who were called the Levians : # Vaduk, the first order, the members of this order are wise and are logical, Khahrahk uses the Vaduk as strategists # Kifenn, the second order, the members of this order are powerfull warriors and are wrathful, Khahrahk uses the Kifenn as elite soldiers # Hezhum, the third order, the members of this order are destructive and are sadistics, Khahrahk uses the Hezhum as assassins # Ba, the fourth order, the members of this order are almost unkillable and bestials, Khahrahk uses the Ba as berserkers # Ner, the fifth order, the members this order are powerfull magicians and are insatiables, Khahrahk uses the Ner as wizards and witches # Usheq, the sixth order, the members of this order are shapeshifters and are manipulatives, Khahrahk uses the Usheq as spies # Xokib, the seventh order, the members of this order are justs and kind, Khahrahk uses the Xokib as judges Khahrahk is fighted by Michael and Michael successfully reppels the Scarlet King, it's the second time the second Seraph uses the Hand of God's form . Personnality Khahrahk is very manipulative, he usually uses more his powers and his magic than his strength . He has a immense respect for Michael despite they are natural opposites, he loves his father, his brothers, even Demiurge, Mekhane and Yggdrasil, and his children . Powers * High-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Khahrahk have a great amount of powers and is only surpassed by Samael, Apophis, Leviathan, Behemoth, Ziz, Tathamet and the Primordial Beings . ** Abomination Physiology : Khahrahk is the last Abomination . *** Super Strength : Khahrahk is the strongest abomination in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them, in Hand of The Beast, he is slightly less powerfull than them . *** Flight : Khahrahk can fly even without wings . *** Super Speed : Khahrahk can move extremely fast, he flys faster than he walks . *** Super Stamina : Khahrahk needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Khahrahk lived before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . *** Umbrakinesis : Khahrahk has the power to manipulate, generate and shape darkness at will . ** Power Absorbtion : Khahrahk can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . ** Magic : Khahrahk is the the most powerfull darkness magician except The Beast, he has extremelly powerfull spells of darkness . ** Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . ** Void Owner Physiology : Khahrahk is the Void Owner *** Nihilikinesis : Khahrahk can manipulate, generate and shape the void, a extremely powerfull energy and the second most powerfull magic behind only the Primordial Essence . *** Nonexistence Inducement : He can make dissapear someone weaker than an Archangel with just a thought . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . ** God : Due to God being an entity of Light, Khahrahk is less powerfull on him than other Primordial Beings . * Seraphims : Even if they have to be all against him to kill him, Khahrahk is still vulnerable to his older cousins . * Archangels : They can slightly hurt Khahrahk . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can slightly hurt the Abominations . Weapons * Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings : They can kill the Abominations because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . Other * Too much void use : Khahrahk can be erased if he too much using his Void Powers . Category:Abominations Category:Strongests of Specie